Viva La Gloria and My Immortal
by Backyard Bottomslash
Summary: Three songfics that take place during the three year time gap between Bring Me To Life, and its soon to be sequel, City of Delusion. MxN, vampire Mello and Near.
1. Viva La Gloria!

_A/N: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BRING ME TO LIFE THERE IS NO POINT IN READING THESE SONGFICS! However, if you've got time on your hands and want to read Bring Me To Life just to past the time and so you can understand these songfics, that's fine by me._

_Did you hear?! Michael Jackson died! Of a **heart attack**! So if any of you know Michael Jackson haters, I suggest rifling through their stuff to see if they have a Death Note._

_Anyway, Viva La Gloria is in **Mello's **POV, and is about him wanting to find Near and stuff, and how he wants to tell him why he left him.  
_

* * *

_Hey Gloria  
Are you standing close to the edge?_

Near, wherever you are... I will always be close in your mind and in your heart. Even if you are standing close to the edge of despair you will remember me. I am sure of it.

_Lookout to the setting sun  
The brink of your vision  
_

Just don't wake up too early my darling, even the setting sun can kill you in an instant. You were always cautious though, I trust you wouldn't do that. Even if you wanted to... It wouldn't happen. Because you would remember me.

_Eternal youth is  
A landscape of the lie_

And yet will live it every day. We will never grow old, you will be stuck in the adorable seventeen year old body of yours, as will everyone of us. Our existence is a lie, blood drinkers have no place on this earth. And yet we roam freely about any landscape we choose. I have heard stories of some vampires who have lived well lives in the ice of Antarctica, feeding off the animals that live there. Would that interest you, darling? I'm not quite sure... You could have changed immensely since I left you...

_The cracks of my skin can prove  
As the years will testify  
_

As the years go on the cracks of our skin smooth as out mortal tissue leaves us. It's been a while now, merely blinks of they eyes for some blood drinkers, but to you this time has counted, have you noticed the cracks of your skin fading Near? I'm sure you have, you were always an observant boy.

_Say your prayers and light a fire  
We're going to start a war  
_

Remember me Near, I still remember you. I still love you. I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you why I left you so cruelly... There's been a war going on among our kind. The type of horror I would not wish to tell you. I was being hunted, Near, I was going to be killed by those I am against. I could not burden you any longer by forcing you to keeping moving from country to country. I am relatively young, it would be easy for them to find me. I could not let you watch that happen to me. I'm sorry, but I had to leave...

_Your slogans a gun for hire  
It's what we waited for  
_

Some of us say that you're mortal ethics and morals are going to be the start of a Revolution for us. They don't know you though, you would not be the type to force war and change upon others. If anything my darling, if this war comes to you I hope you will advocate peace. I am sick of running and fighting.

_Hey Gloria,_

_This is why we're on the edge  
The fight of our lives been drawn to  
This undying love.  
_

Near, my darling I still love you as much as the day I found you. I will fight to keep you protected, I don't want you drawn into this...

_  
Gloria, Viva La Gloria  
You blast your name  
In graffiti on the walls  
_

I hope I can still find things that will tell me where you are, I'm looking for you Near.

_Falling through broken glass that's  
Slashing through your spirit  
I can hear it like a jilted crowd_

I know I hurt you when I left. It hurt me as well, my darling. I can tell the monotony of your new life will send you into despair. You only have to wait so long though, I will find you.

_Gloria, where are you Gloria  
You found a home  
In all your scars and ammunition  
_

For months and months I have searched for you. I cannot believe it only dawned on me recently where you might be hiding. New Orleans. Your home. Have you found solace and comfort there, my darling? Have you drowned out all your sorrows and faded memories? Have you returned to your family, your friends you once knew? Even if you have, it will never work out. They know you Near, they will noticed what's different about you sooner or later. And when they do, my darling, I know not what will happen.

_You made your bed in salad days  
Amongst the ruin  
Ashes to ashes of our youth_

Your childhood is over now, Near. You are on an entirely different plane of thinking and living. The only way to kill you... Is to let you burn in the sunlight until you are nothing but mere ashes. I would never let that happen though.

_She smashed her knuckles into winter  
As autumn's wind fades into black  
_

You are like the winter in many ways, my darling. So white and pure but full of the cold harsh reality of the world. I wouldn't wonder if you hated me after I left... I wonder what type of reaction you let show...

_She is the saint on all the sinners  
The one that's fallen through the cracks  
So don't put away your burning light_

You are the most beautiful and pure of us, my darling Near. All the rest of us are filled with hatred and false love, but mine is true please don't doubt that. That is why they want you in this war, to see everything you know fall apart. They really hate you. So whatever you do Near, stay strong and alive, what they want is to see you whither. Don't let them see that.

_Gloria, where are you Gloria  
Don't lose your faith  
To your lost naivete  
_

Stay strong for me Near, you have to have faith that I am coming for you, darling! Don't believe that just because I left you means I'm gone forever, forever is a meaningless word to all of us. Wherever you are Near, I will find you and keep you safe. But for now you have to protect yourself, even though you don't know of this war, of what you're up against, or that I'm coming for you, you have to stay strong!

_Weather the storm and don't look  
Back on last November  
When your banners were burning down_

Don't remember the bad times, Near. Remember all the good times we had together, all the love we had for each other. Remember that and I'm sure you'll be fine.

_Gloria, viva la Gloria  
Send me your amnesty down  
To the broken hearted  
_

I apologize with all my heart and soul for leaving you! Please, Near, I love you. You must forgive me, I can't take being with out you for any longer! It broke my heart to leave you, but it was for your protection and safety. I was doing it for you.

_Bring us the season  
That we always will remember  
Don't let the bonfires go out_

Near you're the only one who can turn us around. You alone can stop this war and bring peace to the blood drinkers, you have to do it, or sooner or later all of, including me and you, will be dead. This war is bringing the destruction of our kind, they're burning inside...

_So Gloria,  
Send out your message of the light  
That shadows in the night.  
_

I'm sure it make take some time, I'm sure you will risk a lot to safe us all, and I'm sure you will do it. Once you find out about all of this, you wouldn't just let everyone die, would you? You need to prove to everyone that the old way of thinking is not right. I understand if you do not want to go to such lengths though, you were never one to proclaim your beliefs openly. I will love you no matter what you do, Near.

_Gloria, where's your undying love?  
Tell me the story of your life_

You loved me, and I loved you, and we were happy that way. I want it to be like that again, war reagardless. I want to know everything about you Near, to better understand you. What had your life been like before I found you? Speaking of which, how did you end up starving and homeless? I didn't say much about my past, or the history of us vampires, so maybe, maybe if I find you we could sit down for a couple of nights and just talk? I would like that, but most of all Near, I want to be with you again.

* * *

_A/N: That was my first hand at a songfic, so tell me how I did!_


	2. My Immortal

**A/N: All I have to say that this one is pretty up there on the angst and depressed scale, and that it's in Near's POV.**

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
_

After Moscow I moved back to Paris, you know. I even managed to secure that penthouse apartment we had lived so happily together in. I have to leave though... An overwhelming sickening feeling is taking over. As unrealistic as it may sound, I'm afraid history will repeat itself. I'm afraid B.B. will ignore the punishment given to him by L. As childish and stupid as it may sound, I'm afraid he'll come for me.

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
_

I still see your fingers dancing across the keys of the pianoforte. Playing the _Apassionota _or the _Moonlight Sonata_ or some other Beethoven piece you loved so much. When I return from hunting the first thing I see is you, sitting on the couch, reading some book or another. You look up form your reading, and smile at me, as if you have been waiting for me this whole time. It's a delusion though, the phantom I see isn't really you.

_ These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

You broke me when you left, Mello. I thought you loved me, so why did you leave? I still love you, I hope you know that. Even now, a Child of Darkness, living in my birth town of New Orleans, where my new life is convincing me you don't matter, I still love you. I still hope you'll come for me one night... I ache for you Mello... It hurts.

I hate myself for it.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_

You wept a lot in front of me Mello. Why did you cry Mello, was is the struggle to protect my innocence? Did you feel like B.B. was going to get a hold over me? Did it even have to do entirely with me, Mello? I tried to comfort you, even though I didn't know why you were sad.

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

I tried to stay strong, Mello. Even when B.B. had kidnapped me, I wanted to believe I could escape it. I couldn't though. I didn't even put the inkling in his mind that he should release me. You almost died trying to save me Mello... And L... He risked a lot by showing himself. I tried to fight Mello, I really did.

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
_

It was not years, only months. It felt like years though. In that time I learned to love.

_But you still have all of me  
_

Regardless of my sadness, regardless of my anger for you Mello, I still love you. You are forever my Master. You are forever my Living Lord. I am still yours, Master Mello. I still love you. I want you to come for me... As much as I love New Orleans, I have constantly been in a state of melancholy. I need you Mello.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
_

You were the most beautiful thing in the world to me Mello. When I was merely a destructible mortal I was entranced by your beauty and grace. The love you put into everything you did. Everyone looked up to you Mello, you were always the gentleman. I never suspected that you were a dead and cunning monster, taking the life of the Evil Doer every night. I think you used your mask of elegance and beauty to cover up who you really were, even if you yourself have yet to figure it out.

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
_

I'm a vampire because of you Mello. You are my Maker. I cannot stop this, the taking of mortal blood, the endless night. You are my life now.

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
_

I see you when I sleep during the daytime. You are in my dreams. You are always there, following. Walking just behind my shoulder, but when I look back, I can never find you. I know it's you though.

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

When you whisper to me in my sleep I feel like a madman. The voice is coming from all directions, it is you, I know, but where you are I can never tell. I always wake up confused, looking around wildly as if today was really the day you came for me. You are never there though, only in my dreams.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

It hurts to be without you...

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_

I always tried to please you...

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

I always tried to fight for you...

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
_

And I always wanted to be with you...

_But you still have all of me_

I am still Yours, Mello. Never forget that. You always have me. You are my Life. You are my Master. I need you. I love you. My life has no meaning without you. I want you with me, Lord. Mello.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
_

Every night is the same. I have to consciously think that Mello, you are not here. Mello, you will not love me tonight because you left me. It never works though, I always believe I will walk into the parlor and see you, and life will return to the way it once had been.

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

Although I still see you, your phantom, your ghost, it is never you. You never dress me and comb my hair, you never adorn me with pet names and kiss me. Your ghost is empty, Mello. I am utterly alone. Your absence is the epitome of emptiness.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_

Now it is I who cries. There is no one to wipe away my blood tears.

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
_

Now it is I who screams. In sorrow and despair. There is no one there.

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
_

Now there is no one to hold my hand. My family is dead. I know no one in New Orleans. It is like an entirely different city. And yet... I still find myself walking the same streets I did as an innocent child.

_But you still have all of me, me, me_

I am Yours. Mello, wherever you may be, remember me, Near. Remember that it is Near who loves you truly the most.


	3. Viva La Gloria? Little Girl

**A/N: Ugh, this is the weakest of the three songfics. My Immortal was definitely my favorite.**

**As with Viva La Gloria!, this one is in Mello's POV.  
**

_

* * *

Little girl, little girl  
Why are you crying?  
_

I can see you crying. In my dreams you are always crying. Are you crying because of me, my dearest darling Near? Is it because I left you? I think so. I am sorry. I have my reasons, of which you must learn soon. I am so close to finding you... So close...

_Inside your restless soul your heart is dying  
_

You are bored, Near. And boredom for the likes of you is a destructive thing. You are losing all hope, aren't you? You're falling away, so far. You don't know what to do and you feel as if your life is wasted. I understand, Near. However much you wish to end the pain, though, you cannot. I will not allow it. I love you too much. Is that not why I made you Immortal? So I wouldn't have to see you grow old and die?

_Little one, little one  
Your soul is purging  
Of love and razor blades  
Your blood is surging_

Every time you drink you feel a surge of power, of energy. Each decade you will find your powers more acute, more powerful. And each century entirely new powers may manifest within you. Like the Cloud Gift and the Fire Gift. Those are powers for the Children of the Millennium, you and I will not have those for a long time, unless we drink from the Old frequently. I am closer to those gifts then you are. I had drunk from the Old after I had left you, to gain strength so I would not be easily killed. I already experience so me of the problems the older ones have. I have to be ever so careful to not crush my victims in an instant, or snap their neck like a brittle twig.

_Runaway  
From the river to the street  
And find yourself with your face in the gutter  
_

I know once I find you you'll try and run. You don't want me in your life again, that's obvious. You think all the pain will return. Well let me tell you something darling, you shouldn't run from your Maker. It's impolite, and who knows, as run you may stumble and trip.

_You're a stray for the salvation army  
_

You ran away from beautiful Europe. Even in New Orleans, where you were raised, I bet that you still feel like an outsider. Even if it is your territory, your hunting ground alone, you feel apart.

_There is no place like home  
When you got no place to go_

I only understand why you returned to New Orleans. You had no place in Europe, Paris would haunt you. Verona would depress you. Crete would terrify you. Moscow would kill you. You had no place to go, so you went home.

_Little girl, little girl  
Your life is calling  
_

Whether you like it or not Near, you will be brought into this mess of a blood drinker's war. You are the very center of it, even if you don't know. Some seek to destroy you. Others want to swindle you so you believe you are the ruler of an established monarchy, when it is your advisers who truly rule this cruel world. None of them have good intentions.

Except for me.

_The charlatans and saints of your abandon  
_

They'll trick you and they'll fool you. They only want to use you, my darling. They will abandon or kill you when you are no longer useful. I wish to stop that though, you cannot be treated so inhumanly.

_Little one, little one  
The sky is falling  
_

You feel it is the end of the world. You believe life is no longer worth living. You have to live though, for me.

_Your lifeboat of deception is now sailing  
_

Many people will attempt to lie, cheat, and steal from you, mortals and vampires alike. And of course, our very existence is a lie to the world. All the mortals think we are just like them. We are not. We are monsters the guise of beautiful men and women with velvety voices. We are a lie to the world.

_In the wake all the way  
No rhyme or reason  
_

I never understood wakes, or ceremonies for the dead. Then again, I don't believe in Heaven or Hell. In my opinion, when people die that is it. Nothingness is what greets them. Life after death is a contradiction. We are a contradiction.

_Your bloodshot eyes  
Will show your heart of treason  
_

Crying won't do you any good, Near. All this sorrow blanketing you will make you weaker. Emotionally, you must be strong, or else you'll succumb to the blood drinker's war. You will become the puppet they want you to be. Not only that, but constantly you will be tempted to break the vows you have made, to commit treason the the vampire who owns you.

Not to me, though. Never to your sweet, sweet Maker. Would you do that to me Near, would you betray me?

_Little girl, little girl  
You dirty liar  
You're just a junkie  
Preaching to the choir_

I wonder what you tell mortals, if you even commingle with them. What do you tell them? No one wants to see a monster, Near. If you speak kind words they will see a beautiful boy of thirteen, because that is how you looked at seventeen. If you show them your fangs, they were see a merciless killer. And they will run.

_Runaway  
From the river to the street  
And find yourself with your face in the gutter  
_

One mistake my darling, and this quiet sheltered life you have built will quickly be eliminated. Don't let the beautiful Light get to you, Near. Don't let him close to you...

_You're a stray for the salvation army  
There is no place like home  
When you got no place to go_

I wonder what you've been doing in New Orleans. You never seemed the adventurous type. Maybe perhaps you are reminiscing good childhood memories? Maybe you are too logical for that. I wouldn't know.

_The traces of blood  
Always follow you home  
_

Eventually rogues may find you. That is another way you could die, my precious. Not with me around though, I will never let any harm come to you. I am so close you know, I've been able to find your victims dead on the ground each night, but never have a been able to pinpoint your location. You are so random in your killings, Near. It is beautiful.

_Like the mascara tears  
From your getaway  
_

How many blood tears did you shed because of me? How hollow and empty did you feel on your journey to New Orleans, reduced to feeding off ship rats?

_You're walking with blisters  
_

You brandish your wounds. Anyone with even a weak ability for the Mind Gift could see you are much deeply hurt.

_And running with shears  
_

And you lash out at any Evil Doer who resembles me in the least bit. I have seen quite a few carcasses of blond and blue-eyed criminals who died of your work. Is that how angry you are, Near? It saddens me.

_So unholy  
Sister of grace_

We are the Devils of the mortal world. Do not think you are pure, even if that's what some blood drinkers think of you. Pure and untainted as snow.

_Runaway  
From the river to the street  
Find yourself with your face in the gutter  
You're a stray for the salvation army  
There is no place like home_

When you've got no place to go, come to me.

* * *

**A/N: I've already written out the first chapter of City of Delusion, so expect it to be published some time tomorrow. **

**See you in the sequel!**

**~B.B.~  
**


End file.
